De onmogenlijke opdracht
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: SPOILER!


SPOILER:De onmogenlijken opdracht

[5[roodLeeswaarschuwing dit verhaal is gebaseert op allen boeken dus ook boek 7! het zit dus vol spoilers! ik hoop dat deze waarschuwing duidelijk is![/kleur[/groot

Dit hoofdstuk is heel erg boek 7 veel van gehaalt van het hoofdstuk het verhaal van de prins maar de volgende hoofdstukken zal dat niet zijn soms wel maar meestal niet en dit is niet een terug blik op het verleden maar dit is het heden.

Hoofdstuk 1: Het begin van het eind. Datum: Dinsdag 4 december 2007.

Het was een duisteren nacht, alle lichten waren uit op Zweinstein, behalve in 1 kleine torentje branden licht. Er waren in dat kleine torentje 3 personen. 2 mannen en een feniks.

Een van de mannen kermde als een gewond dier. Hij was in een stoel gezakt met zijn handen voor zijn gezicht. Het nieuws dat de oude man hem zo juist vertelt had was voor hem niet te verdragen zijn grootste angst was werkelijkheid geworden. De vrouw van wie hij het meeste hield was vermoord. Zijn hellen wereld storten in. De oude man stond naast de huilenden man hij keek grimmig en wou dat hij dit nieuws niet had hoeven vertellen, maar hij moest wel, het kon niet anders. Na een paar minuten haalden de huilende man zijn handen voor zijn gezicht weg. De oude man wachte af wat er gezegd ging worden. Zelfs de vogel leek zijn adem in te houden. "Ik dacht...dat je...haar zou beschermen..."snikten Severus Sneep, hij had zich nog nooit zo ellendig gevoelt. "Zij en James hebben de verkeerde vertrouwt."zei Perkamentus met een spijtigen ondertoon. "Net als jij Severus, hoopte je niet dat Voldemort haar leven zou sparen?"

Sneeps ademhaling was snel en oppervlakkig. Waarom? Waarom gebeurt dit? Heb ik niet genoeg verloren? heb ik niet genoeng ellende door gemaakt? Moet ik nog meer ellende mee maken? Dacht Severus Sneep. Als dat zo is hoeft het van mij niet meer dan ben ik liever dood.

"Haar zoontje leef nog."zei Perkamentus.

Sneep maakte een schokkerige beweging met zijn hoofd, alsof hij een lastigen vlieg wegjoeg.

Dat zoontje intreseert me niet! Lily wel! Dacht hij woedend.

"Haar zoontje leeft nog. Hij heeft pecies dezelfde ogen als zijn moeder. Herinner je je de ogen van Lily Evers, Severus? Hun vorm en kleur? Vast wel."

"HOU OP!"brulde Sneep. Waarom begint hij over haar ogen? Is het al niet erg genoeg dat ik ze nooit meer zal zien? "Weg...dood." zei Sneep. Hij had spijt, spijt dat hij nooit op die ene nacht na nog een poging had gewaagt het goed te maken met Lily, spijt van dat zijn laatse gesprek met haar was op hun 15e, spijt van dat hij haar modderbloedje had genoemt. En spijt dat hij de profetie had door gebrieft aan Voldemort.

"Bespeur ik iets van wroeging, Severus?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Ik wou...ik wou dat ik zelf ook dood was..."

"Denk je dat iemand daar ook maar iets mee zou opschieten?"Zei Perkamentus kil. "Als je echt van Lily Evers hield, echt van haar hield dan is het duidelijk wat je moet doen."

Sneep ging even schuil achter een waas van pijn, het duurde even voor dat hij de woorden van Perkamentus doordrongen.

Sneep snapte niet waar Perkamentus het over had of op doelden.

"Hoe-hoe bedoel je?"

"Je weet hoe en waarom ze gestorven is. Zorg ervoor dat haar offer niet vergeefs was."

Sneep kreeg een aangstig gevoel over wat Perkamentus nu ging zeggen.

"Help me om Lily's zoon te beschermen."

Het Potter gedrocht beschermen? Geen haar op zijn hoofd die eraan dacht, hij zocht naar een uitvlugt.

"Hij hoeft niet beschermt te worden. De heer van het duister is verdewenen-"

"De heer van het duister zal terugkeren en dan zal Harry Potter in levensgevaar verkeren."

Er viel een lange stilte, terwijl Sneep zijn emoties weer enigszins in bedwang kreef en zijn ademhaling wat rustiger werd. Wat zal ik doen? Het is het gedrocht van Potter, maar ook van Lily, zou ze willen dat ik hem bescheremde? vroeg hij zichzelf in stilte, toen hij een besluit nam en uiteindelijk zei: "Goed dan. Goed. Maar je mag het nooit - nooit vertellen, Perkamentus! Dit moet tussen ons blijven!"Sneep was bang dat mensen hem zouden uitlachen en zwak zouden vinden als dit uitkwam. "Zweer het! Ik kan het niet verdragen...en dan vooral de zoon van potter."het idee dat hij zijn grootste vijand zou helpen klonk vreselijk, hij voelde zich diep naar benden gehaalt dat hij dit deed. "Ik wil dat je het plechtig belooft!"

"Moet ik plechtig beloven om nooit te onthullen dat je ook en betere kant hebt, Severus?"

Perkamentus zuchten en keek naar het verwilderdem van verdriet vertrokken gezicht van Sneep. Hij kon zijn pijn bijna voelen en zag dat hij het echt graag wou.

"Nou, vooruit dan, als je he per se wilt."zei Perkamentus.

Sneep had gespannen het antwoord afgewacht en zuchte opgelucht.

"Waar is de jongen nu?"

"Hij word momenteel door helers onderzocht, of hij werkelijk niets mankeert."zei Perkamentus kalm. Sneep knikte. "Severus ik wil je graag om een gunst vragen."

Sneep keek Perkamentus vragent aan.

"Zou je voor 1 nacht op Harry kunnen passen? Ik haal hem morgen vroeg bij je op."vroeg Perkamentus.

"Bent u niet bang dat het bij mij in verkeerde handen is?"vroeg Sneep.

"Nee, ik heb het volste vertrouwen in je Severus."

"En wat als ik het niet kan?"

"Ik ben ervan verzekert dat je het wel kan."

Sneep knikte. "Het is goed ik zal het voor haar doen."

Perkamentus keek hem dankbaar aan. Er werd geklopt. Perkamentus keek vlug naar Sneep. Sneep fatsoeneerde zich en knikte. Er kwam een heler binnen met een bunddeltje in haar handen. Sneep keek naar het bundeltje en zag een slapende baby met een bliksemvormigen diepe snee. "Word dat een litteken? vroeg Sneep.

Albus Knikte.

Sneep pakte de baby van de heler over. Harry werd wakker en begon te huilen. Sneep wist eerst niet wat hij moest doen maar hij wiegde Harry zachtjes. Het werkte Harry kalmeerden en viel weer inslaap.

Perkamentus glimlachte en zei: "Ik zei toch dat je het kan."

Sneep knikte als antwoord en liep samen met Harry de deur uit, zonder de oude man nog aan te kijken.

Hoofdstuk 2: Verzorging.

Sneep liep met het buideltje door zweinsveld, hij hield de baby dicht tegen zich aan, bang dat het jochie anders wat zou overkomen. Snel verdwijnselde hij naar huis, hij transformerde een kast in een ledikantje voor de baby.


End file.
